The Day
by luv2shop4545
Summary: one normal Saturday night could change her whole life.she might learn that theres more to life, and finaly she will feel loved.


A/N i dont own the characters or the songs sadly but i will live without them soo on with the story..

Ginny Weasley ran down the halls. she was already 5 minutes late for positions. yah and that class was just her damn favorite when she was late. she finaly got there and ran into the one was there! she walked over to snapes desk and looked at the calendar, it was Saturday! just grate she thought. she walked back to her room. only when she was walking up the stairs she got mocked by Parkinson, but it didnt bother her when she was taken the secret back ways up faster she got hit by a spell. "hey?who did that?" she asked looking was probably someone fooling around she thought. when she got up there she changed into skinny jeans and a really cute T. after that she walked down to the common room only to see her boyfriend Harry. "before you say anything i hav to tell you that im through with you." Ginny said. "why" Hary ask confused "because you know damn well that Lavender Brown likes you, so now she copys me with everything" she told him "well how was she copying you?" Harry asked. " I dye my hair dark brown with pink streaks so does she, she takes my lipstick,books,and clothes, and 1 week ago she asked me what purfume I use and now she has the same one" she yelled at him "so what thats just a few things" he said "JUST A FEW THINGS?" she scremed then after that she did something unexpected she broke into song

I should have seen the sign way back then  
When she told me that you were her best friend  
And now she's rolling, rolling, rolling  
And you were stolen, stolen, stolen

She started dressing like me and talking like me  
It freaked me out  
She started calling you up in the middle of the night  
What's that about?

I just want to be there when you discover  
When you wake up next to your new lover  
She might cook you breakfast and love you in the shower  
The flavor of the moment, cause she don't have what's ours

She's not me  
She doesn't have my name  
She'll never have what I have  
It won't be the same  
It won't be the same

"I should have seen the sign when you were here  
Under a different light, it's all so clear  
She was stealing, stealing, stealing  
And now you're feeling, feeling, feeling

She started dyeing her hair and  
Wearing the same perfume as me  
She started reading my books  
And stealing my looks and lingerie

I just want to be there when you discover  
You wake up in the morning next to your new lover  
She might cook you breakfast and love you in the shower  
The thrill is momentary, cause she don't have what's ours

She's not me  
She doesn't have my name  
She'll never have what I have  
It won't be the same  
It won't be the same

She is licking her lips  
And she's batting her eyes  
She's not me  
She's got legs up to there  
And such beautiful hair

she's not me  
Oh, devoted for life  
Make a beautiful wife  
She's not me  
If you spend some more time  
I guarantee you will find  
She's not me

I know I can do it better

If someone wants to pimp your style  
And hang with you a little while  
And make off with all the things you like  
You're gonna have to watch it

She's not me  
She doesn't have my name  
She'll never have what I have  
It won't be the same  
It won't be the same

Never let you forget  
She's not me  
She's not me, and she never will be

Never let you forget  
She's not me  
She's not me, and she never will be

She's not me  
She's not me  
She's not me, and she never will be  
She's not me  
She's not me  
She's not me, and she never will be  
She never will be  
Never will be  
Never will be  
Never will be  
Never will be  
Never will be

Never will be...

She's not me and never will be  
Never will be... "

"goodbye forever Harry" she said. With that she walked out. after that performance she could have any guy in the school in this school news travels fast.

A/N ok like this chapter? plezzz r&r i am goin to make more chapters oh also this chapter doesnt have Drinny but others will sooooo keep reading X peace


End file.
